All you need is love and a cup of tea
by Oddette
Summary: uploaded onto my new account! this is not stolen! It is from my old account, I'm moving all my stories across! Johnlock (but could be considered very close friendship) John thinks he's getting chubby, but Sherlock just thinks he's cuddly. Oneshot!


All you need is Love. And a cup of tea.

John peered at himself in the mirror before concluding he was indeed on the chubby side. He sighed and pulled off his shirt, looking carefully at his torso in the mirror. Maybe he had let himself go a little bit since he got back from the army. He winced slightly as the thought of last night's binge dinner. He shuddered at the thought of his latest meal, bacon sandwich with butter oozing over the side. _You like fatty food too much_ he scolded himself and considered possible workouts.

He could very clearly remember starting in the army; it had been a real shock to his system. There were no bacon sandwiches in the morning that was the first shock. The second was of course no sugar or milk in the bland tea he was served. John hadn't enjoyed the food part of the army at all. He'd loved the training. Hours and hours of running had appealed to John, especially when he was a younger man, and he enjoyed the training because as he had always been slim-ish in frame he was much faster than the bulkier men in his unit. John hated to admit it but he loved being the best at something. It was one of the reasons he took up medical training.

Medicine was something John had always been passionate about. It felt good, saving people's lives. It was something he could do to help people, and something he did well. Even now, after the army, working in the surgery still gave him a feeling of significance. It was a feeling that was rarely bettered.

_The only thing you like more than food old boy is tea_ John told himself. Then an idea came to him. Why not replace his evening snack for a cup of tea? And perhaps elevenses could also become a cup of tea. And of course his mid-morning snack could be demoted from tea and scones to tea. Being a doctor he wasn't interested in dieting too much, he didn't approve of men and women who spent hours forcing themselves to eat (or not to eat) certain foods. And he certainly did not swallow all diet bars crap. There was no way you could eat those bars and be full up- and he doubted the claims they form a balanced diet.

He could of course exercise more he supposed. But as most days spent living with Sherlock involved running around after him he decided his schedule and life style now wouldn't allow it, not without exhausting. He decided that the new 'tea' diet was quite a good idea, after all in a cup of tea with milk and sugar there were only 50 calories. He dared not think how many were in his usual breakfast alone. He was just pulling on his shirt when Sherlock ran into the room covered in blood.

"Holy shit Sherlock!" John gasped, feeling slightly faint at the sight of the lumps of dried blood that clung to his best friend's shirt. Sherlock looked rather bemused.

"Don't worry John. It's not my blood." Sherlock stated rather matter of factly. John gulped, trying not to imagine how Sherlock was so coated in it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _You've seen worse. Man up. _

"So whose is it exactly?"

"Not really sure. It's a blood sample."  
John didn't ask who had given Sherlock such a large blood sample. Sherlock really did seem to enjoy these moments of sadistic strains on John's blood pressure.

John sighed and went to make his new evening snack. Tea in his 'trust me I'm a doctor' mug. He sighed contently and sat down on the sofa. Swapping snacks to tea wasn't exactly a strenuous diet, but he was sure it would do the trick nicely. He very quickly became aware of the other's eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, carefully balancing the tea on his thigh.

"Where is your snack John?" Sherlock cocked his head and John sat for a minute just wondering why Sherlock would point this out, and why it was any of Sherlock's business.

"Oh. I'm on a diet" He smiled warmly at his friend and went back to his tea and his book. It was a good book, a classic in fact.

John sighed as the detective sat down on the arm of his chair. The metallic smell of blood overriding the familiar smell that was so simply Sherlock.

"Must you sit so close when you're covered in blood?" He tutted, and blew ripples over the top of his mug.

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you dieting?" Sherlock asked/

"I want to be slimmer" John shrugged and tried to go back to his book. Sherlock pulled it away from him.

"I'm sorry do you have a problem with me reading?"  
"No but I have a problem with you dieting"  
"Sherlock. I want to lose 4 pounds. It's not a big deal."

"But… I like you cuddly…"

John raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"You like me what?" John held back a smirk as Sherlock squirmed.

"Chubby. I said chubby." Sherlock yelped, then realised it was almost an insult to call someone chubby. Not that Sherlock cared.

"No you didn't" John smiled, putting down his book and marvelling at the delicious shade of crimson Sherlock's face was becoming. "What did you say?"

"Cuddly." Sherlock muttered and quickly made himself scarce. John looked down at his cup of tea and decided maybe it did need a scone with it. With clotted cream of course. Who would have a scone without that? And of course if he had cream he'd just have to have strawberry jam.

He sat down at the table with his snack and smiled as Sherlock stole a corner. Maybe being 'cuddly' wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"If I stay cuddly I expect a cuddle everyday" John called to Sherlock who smiled sweetly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" He heard from the other side of the flat.

John chuckled and beckoned Sherlock to eat with him.  
"So how was your day?"


End file.
